


take me back

by losestelia



Series: onf aus [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Excessive use of pet names, Light Angst, M/M, Model AU, Some underage drinking, i swear theyre okay, ish, mention of anxiety disorders, rated for some swearing and drinking, this one kind of has plot whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: “what brings you to the city, pretty boy?”or domestic boys with a weird history





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still a yution supremacist  
> (this is for jordan i guess)

ikea cannot be trusted.

is his final conclusion after two hours of splinters, pinches, heavy things, tiny things, and a persisting soreness in his back. yuto groans collapsing onto a pile of instruction manuals none of which are in a language he can understand. he promised his boyfriend he could handle making the furniture while he was at work but maybe he was just a little in over his head. he’d completed the bookshelf without a problem(save for him not being able to stand it up in fear that it would demolish him). it was this cursed swivel desk chair that made yuto want to pull his own hair out.

damn jaeyong and wanting to fill their house with dumb swedish furniture.

he was finally living with jaeyong. they’d only been dating for two years and handful of months but when jaeyong said he’d be moving back to seoul for work yuto couldn't find it in him to just let him go alone. so now they live in a cozy studio on the fourth floor of some building in the center of the city. as exciting as seoul is things could always be better. the kitchen was small for starters, and with his and jaeyongs relatively short attention span and cooking ability is was almost always a mess. the floorboards creaked, the ceiling leaked during thunderstorms, the heater was iffy, and don't even get him started on the shitty wifi.

nothing would ever be perfect for them, yuto had known since the day they had met.

______

 

day 4 of mission seoul: survive the city and go home.

it’s a 4 hour bus ride here from him pretty much underground dorm where he lives with his 4 stupid roommates. he was barely awake today, having gotten up at 5 am sharp adding up all his sleep to 3 hours with all his tossing, turning and nervous puking. yuto had never been very good with stress. or anything. and when he trudged his way on set the makeup noonas gave up on questioning looks but just tried their best to cover up the deep rings of purple and blue beneath his eyes. he’d made it through the shoot no problem, it was afterward that everything caught up to him. after changing in the bathroom he’d tried to splash some cold water in his face. when he looked up from the sink his reflection started to spin in big slow circles. and now he was staring at a big ass chandelier on a white scratchy couch a bright pink sticky note on his chest that read:

_‘get some rest, i'll be back later pretty boy!-jy’_

once yuto got over the original shock of being called pretty boy by what he assumed was a guy since he must have been carried here. oh god. he’d really made some guy he doesn't know carry him off a bathroom floor and to his house? yuto’s head was spinning, and not just from the minor concussion. it wasn't until around 8 that his mystery ‘jy’ did finally come back and yuto realized that it was _the_ ‘jy’.

model, rapper, and totally hot shim jaeyong. _the_ shim jaeyong that inspired his eyebrow scratch that a lot of people said didn't fit his personality(“you're just too sweet for it.”, “i’m not 15 anymore seungjoon!”)but now he and jaeyong were matching. _the_ shim jaeyong that left him in a trance with every selca and every verse. _the_ shim jaeyong that everyone knew he had a big fat hopeless crush on.

“you're shim jaeyong, _the_ shim jaeyong.” yuto stated dumbly over the back of the couch as  _ ~~the~~  _jaeyong made him dinner. he only laughed, a low rumbling sound that made yuto want to vomit.

in a nice way.

“that is my full name, yes-” jaeyong pours them wine and yuto doesn't know how to tell him he doesn't drink- can't legally drink actually.

“-may i ask yours, pretty boy?” jaeyong says it with so much confidence like they’re married or something.

woah, woah not married.

_**abort.** _

_**abort**._

“uhm, i’m yuto, mizuguchi yuto.” yuto draws shapes on his wrists avoiding jaeyongs eyes. until it's been too long after anyone's said anything, jaeyongs looks starting to burn saucers into his skin. yuto looks up to make sure jaeyong didn't die of shock or anything, people do tell him his korean is good for someone who’s only lived here for 2 years. yuto feels 60% regret as jaeyongs deep brown eyes are shining at him with fascination.

 _“you're ‘mangoyuyu’!"_  jaeyong literally shouts at him so loudly it sends him off the couch and onto the scratchier carpet with an immaculate squeal. to be fair someone with a voice that husky really should not be yelling.

it's a hazard.

“oh shit dude, are you okay?”

it's like 75% regret.

“i’m fine, i’m fine.” yuto stands cautiously brushing some imaginary dust off his chest to try and collect ~~what was left of~~ his dignity. jaeyong gestured for him to sit on the stools in front of the bar, so yuto shuffles over with a curiously dry throat.

“and yeah i guess i am ‘mangoyuyu’, how do you even know about that? i swear, i’m invisible to the internet.”yuto uploaded his choreography and dance covers to a dinky little youtube channel he’d made at 14. he kept his face mostly covered with a hat and a mask only putting his own name once in a super old video going as ‘mangoyuyu’ online. he knew the name was kind of stupid, still, it sounded loads more stupid coming from someone else.

“oh come on you're so talented, i would give anything to move like that.” yuto was taken aback by how much genuine admiration dripped off his words. and yuto guesses that's a good enough explanation for why he started blushing then.

“i’d never guessed you were so...pretty in person.” yuto takes a sip of the wine, because fuck it, he’s with _shim jaeyong_. “you’re telling me. i’m sitting in front of the worlds hottest guy.” jaeyong laughs again at that like yuto was the funniest man alive.

and maybe he is.

what's in this wine?

what's in wine in general?

yuto would really like to know.

“you’re very forward pretty boy, i can dig that.” jaeyong moves to get bowls from the cabinet above the stove, yuto sees a sliver of pale skin and the waistband of some gray calvin klein’s.

alcohol is a crazy thing, yuto thinks.

“i just call it like i see it shim jaeyong.” yuto knows this is just about the most cliche romance movie bullshit, but it’s just like a fairytale if you look at it from the right angle. if he has the opportunity to act like a classy, put together, able to legally drink adult he might as well do it all the way right?

if he focuses hard enough he can hear seungjoon screaming.

yuto goes around the long counter to the side where jaeyong is and takes the bowls from him and set them to the side. turning back to look jaeyong dead in his mismatched eyes just to say he did it. jaeyong only smirks down at him.

shit _maybe i do fuck with demons._

“mind showing me the rest, mizuguchi yuto.”

“wow, you almost said my name right. i’m impressed, pretty boy.”

“hey, you're the pretty boy.” “why can’t we both be pretty boy?”

“because that just the way it is, baby boy.”

it takes jaeyong a half second to realize his mistake and yuto about ¾ of that. yuto’s already halfway back in his seat by the time jaeyong opens his mouth to explain. he goes back to messing with the forgotten bowls for a while. “my bad.” is all he ends up saying and yuto’s not gonna admit he didn't hate it.

because then...he’s not sure.

“are you flirting with me, jaeyong?” yuto drawls even though he’s not nearly drunk enough to slur. 

jaeyong blushes a little glancing over his shoulder, those eyes(lord have mercy). 

“and what if i am?”

“i’m not complaining, just acknowledging.” jaeyong nods before coming around the counter taking the seat beside him and yuto feels a little loose when jaeyong is so close to him.

there's a respectful distance but jaeyong's handsomeness still reaches him. seeing him on a screen, over a counter or even face to face(or face to chest yuto was kind of short okay) is one thing but when he’s just

6,5,4,3

2 feet away?

only 2 feet separating yuto’s hands from jaeyongs?

that's another thing entirely.

if yuto moves his leg a bit to the right he’d touch jaeyong’s. he’s afraid to touch him, it might make everything a little too real. pop the imaginary bubble around his fairytale world.

“what brings you to the city, pretty boy?” yuto could seriously get used to jaeyongs low growl of a voice, its comfortable and unimposing with just a touch of authority.

“work. i had a job in the building you found me in. i actually live in anyang with my friend minkyun and 3 other idiots.” yuto swirls the last of his wine around in the fancy glass. catching a glimpse of his less than glamorous appearance in the the warped reflection. most of his makeup has been sweat off or smudged to the point of no return. his hair is in surprisingly good shape, the dark strands straightened are parted on the side so you could see the slit in his eyebrow. he looks a lot older with his hair like this, yuto supposes jaeyong would never guess he was only 18. he definitely doesn't look it. the rings around his eyes visible now proudly broadcasting that he isn't healthy and that he’s so painfully tired. he wonders how jaeyongs been able to look at him at all when he looks so fucked.

“why’d you help me? you could've left me y’know, shim jaeyong?” yuto feels a bit hazy, his dad always told him not to drink on an empty stomach. and after throwing up god knows how many times, no wonder he feels drunk as hell. when jaeyong looks at the sky like the answers are somewhere in the chandelier, his side profile punching the air out of yuto’s lungs. yuto almost forgets how to use chopsticks.

almost.

“i wasn't gonna leave you, you were crying and shaking. i thought you’d been beaten up or something at first actually.” jaeyong sets his bowl down with a clink

“you’re so thin too.”.yuto only laughs nervously as jaeyong eyes his torso.

“i’m a danc-,”

“that's not a dancers figure.”

jaeyong looks kind of serious now and the hairs on yutos arms raise only slightly at what he’s getting at.

“i’m just a little sick is a-.”

“yuto.”

yuto feels sober now, the light buzz of a minute ago is gone and replaced with fear and a little anger. yuto takes another sip, swishes the musty drink around in his mouth before swallowing hard.

“look, it’s nothing serious i’m just under a lot of pressure y’know.” yuto runs a hand through his hair and relishes at the way jaeyong watches him do it.

“i came to seoul to succeed and if i’m not succeeding then what am i doing?” yuto kind of feels like crying. he’s anxious, he’s discontent. and he’s tired too. “i’m not sad, per se i’m just-” yuto searches for a word that will raise the least amount of questions.

“lost.”

jaeyong takes his hand and yuto doesn't pull away. he just lets the alcohol talk for him. “it’s like my own body saying ‘no yuto, you can’t have anything you want until you succeed’ and i feel like i have to show it i’m doing well y’know? like it’s not me that wants it anymore its this monster.”

and yutos crying now full on sobbing over his now cold ramen as jaeyong had an arm around him his fingers in his hair. they card in and out of the strands tugging lightly then backing away. and when yuto asks him to pull harder jaeyong doesn't say anything of it because it’s not weird for some reason. the slight prickle in his scalp reminds him he’s not dreaming. jaeyongs fingers are the only thing keeping him here on earth is what it feels like to yuto. jaeyong keeps mumbling things to him and he doesn't understand half of them through his clouded head.

“yuto, do you want to stay for the night it’s getting late.” jaeyong says cautiously as yuto slowly raises his head. even through his glossy sight jaeyong still looks so heartbreakingly sincere. he doesn't know how to tell him he really really shouldn't stay. he pushes the untouched ramen away from himself pulling jaeyongs hand out of his hair and replaces it with his empty glass.

“thank you for the everything but, i should really get home. my roommates will worry if i’m out too late. and i might miss my bus back home” yuto doesn't want to leave but he’s scared of what jaeyong might think of him if he stays. yuto doesnt think he has anything he can collect before he leaves except his shoes. which jaeyong must've taken off him. he feels his phone in his pocket but knows its been dead all day.

he could stay and charge it?

_no, no you have to go._

“let me drive you.” jaeyong says “it's the least i could do.” jaeyong takes some keys to what looks like an expensive car from a bowl on the counter.

yuto tries to stifle the snort he feels come up his throat but fails.

“no, the least you could do is leave me on the floor and let me take care of myself. god if you weren't..”

weren't?

_famous, talented, incredibly charismatic and attractive?_

“shim jaeyong, you’d be dead by now if you weren't so good for me.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fun because i love onf with my whole heart

“Hey, the name minkyun sounds familiar. Is he a youtuber too?”jaeyong asks after about an hour of petty silence in the car.

“Yeah, he does cover someti-”

“ _You know_ _lemkyunie!’”_

Yuto scrambles back in his seat heart pounding in fear.

“Stop yelling! You scared the shit out me dickhead i could have died!”

Yuto was scowling at the road so he wouldn't have to see jaeyongs adorable pout.

“Sorry, you just know a lot of famous people.”

“Psh they're hardly famous.”

“They? you mean there's more?”

“Yeah i have 4 roomates dumbass i thought i told you that?”

“I mean-rude boy who should be thankful for me not leaving him on the floor to die-do you have anymore talented youtubers living in your house?”

Yuto smiles against his will.

Only a little.

“Do you know of ‘on/off’?"

Jaeyong lets out an exaggerated gasp.

“You mean lee seungjoon and kim hyojin, the married couple that sings!”

Yuto laughs loudly at that.

“They're not actually married, you know that right?”

Jaeyong clears his throat

“Yeah i know.” yuto can see jaeyongs ears turn read and it makes his heart constrict “okay that's 3 there's one more.”

“Okay this one is the biggest shock so hold onto your hat.”

“Metaphorical hat is held.”

“Do you know of the designer that goes by ‘E-TION’?”

Jaeyong swerves to pull over which makes no sense because the roads are empty at this hour.

“You’re fucking with me.”

“Nope, lee changyoon does his laundry in my presence every sunday.”

“No. fucking way.”

“Unfortunately, yes. Fucking. Way.” Jaeyong presses on the gas again and yuto doesn't think he's stopped smiling.

“You have to invite me over for dinner sometime.”

“Hmmm, i’ll think about it.”

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading frens

**Author's Note:**

> anyang is the city where minkyun is from(btw)  
> i just needed an excuse to make jaeyong a model /shrug/


End file.
